


Just a Taste

by castaliareed



Series: Dark Sister, Dark Nights [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya Stark (mentioned) - Freeform, F/M, Feeding, Half-Sibling Incest, House Stark, Lemon Cakes, Sexual Tension, Slightly Inappropriate Touching, Slow Burn, Teasing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Winterfell, Wyman Manderly (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castaliareed/pseuds/castaliareed
Summary: Sansa spends her sleepless nights after the Battle of the Bastards wandering the halls of Winterfell. She finds Jon alone in his solar.





	Just a Taste

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 1 of JonSa Smut Week, Teasing! This could also be used for Day 6 because it deals with food. But I have something else planned for that day. ;-)
> 
> I'm working on telling a relatively coherent several part smutty story that focuses on events at the end of season 6 and beginning of season 7. This one focuses on the tease. 
> 
> Certain things will become clearer as the story progresses. Basically, Jon and Sansa still think they're half-siblings and Sansa especially has a lot of cognitive dissonance around this. Jon for his part has become very dark since his resurrection and has memory issues as well. So yea, they're in a bit of denial...at least in the beginning.

**Sansa**

Since the battle, Sansa had spent her days and nights walking through the halls of Winterfell half in a daze and half in a frenzy of action. Lords and Ladies were arriving every day to pledge their fealty to House Stark. Ravens had been sent the day after the Battle of the Bastards giving the Northern Lords who were not already at the ancient castle half a moon's turn to come to Winterfell. There would be a great meeting of Lords in three days. 

And the Lords came, they did, with their sons and daughters in tow. Her days spent greeting them. While at night she avoided her nightmares by worrying Jon would consider one of their soon-to-come marriage proposals on her behalf.  _He wouldn't_ she assured herself. She was safe at home with him, her family, the only brother, half-brother, left to her. 

In the quiet moments when the castle slept Sansa found herself roaming the halls in attempts to distract herself from her worries and nightmares. Memories coming back to her as she wandered aimlessly around the castle. There was the corner of the yard where Arya hid to ambush her with snowballs. There was the chair in her father's solar where he sat near the fire while all the children listened to his stories. There was the yard where her brothers had trained in the mornings. The room where she practiced her needlework. 

This evening Sansa found herself wandering towards the kitchen. Lord Manderly and his remaining son had arrived that morning ready to beg forgiveness for not supporting her and Jon in the battle. He presented Sansa with a gift of a crate of lemons, hearing that lemon cakes were her favorite. She had pretended not to notice Jon's narrowing eyes when she accepted the lemons with a small smile. Sansa had them sent to the kitchens to make lemon cakes for the small feast they would treat the Lords to the next evening.  

In the hall outside the large kitchens, Sansa could smell the lemon cakes being baked.  _Just one_  she thought, I would just like a taste of something sweet. It had been so long since she had had something sweet. There were only two kitchenmaids tending the ovens this late into the evening or was it close to morning. Sansa had lost track of time as she walked the castle halls. They gave her a small bow and went back to their work. She saw the first batch of cakes still warm. Before she could stop herself she popped one in her mouth devouring it. It was so sweet and sticky. She grabbed another setting it on a small plate and covering it with a cloth. On her way out of the kitchens she remembered a fork, Sansa was a Lady after all. 

The halls were dim, lit with torchlight, she carried the small round cake back to the Lord's Chamber hoping no one saw her with her stolen treat.

"Sansa," a deep voice called out. She had not realized she was passing her father's solar the door ajar. Startled she thought herself caught for a moment in a time long past. Turning to see Jon sitting at the large table with papers in front of him, she laughed a dark laugh to herself.  _Silly, it is just Jon. Father is gone but Jon was not._

Pushing the door open further, she entered the solar.

"Yes?" she said wondering what Jon could want with her at this hour. 

"You're still awake?" he asked concern in his voice. He asked after her sleep every morning. Worrying over her nightmares. They both remembered the long nights traveling the North before the battle. Her cries in the dark when the dreams came. And he worried more the more Lords there were in the castle. The night before he had chided her for wandering the castle at night alone. 

"I was...hungry," she said after a moment. He gave her smile. She was the girl again. Remembering simpler times, times with her family all safe behind Winterfell's walls. 

"What do you have there?" he said looking at the plate and motioning for her to sit down in the high backed chair across from him. Looking at the lemon cake, she felt ashamed she did not bring him one. 

"We can share?" she said holding it up towards him. "It's fresh and still warm."

"That's ok," he said. "Eat it before it gets cold." She looked from Jon to the delicious lemon cake. Taking the fork, she pierced the cake breaking off a small piece and bringing it to her mouth. Jon leaned back in the chair. "Would you like some ale to go with that?" he asked. Her mouth full, she nodded. He gave her a smile and stood grabbing his own mugs. She watched him walk to a smaller round table with flask of ale and several other mugs on it. He poured her ale and brought it to her. Sitting down again across from her. 

"Thank you," she said. Jon stared at her with a soft smile. 

"They were always your favorites," he said never taking his eyes off her while he brought the mug of ale to his mouth. She smiled back biting her lower lip. Sansa was thankful for the dim room or Jon might see her blush. A dark thought passed her mind, perhaps, she could ensure he would not send her away to marry some lord in exchange for an alliance. Her and Jon could stay at Winterfell forever.  _We should've never left._

Sansa took another bite of the lemon cake slower this time. Pulling the fork out of her mouth with extra care. Licking her sticky lips after she swallowed the small piece of cake. 

"Lord Manderly was very kind to bring the lemons," she said. Jon nodded. She thought she noticed his eyes narrow again. 

"hmmm," Jon said. "If he can pledge more soldiers then lemons..."

Sansa lifted her mug taking a long sip of ale. Her eyes peering at Jon over the edge of the mug. 

Again she lifted a small piece of cake to her mouth, this time licking the back of the fork. "Do you mean to try to make a marriage alliance?" she asked him. Jon was quiet studying her as she licked the fork. 

"We fought to get our home back," he said. "You belong here." She looked down and smiled. The cake was half eaten. 

Jon added, "When winter is over. I'll have lemon trees planted in the glass gardens." 

"That would be lovely," she said placing the plate on the table. 

Jon continued to watch her, "Here, let me have a taste," he said to her. Sansa was surprised by his change of heart. When they were children, Jon preferred cherry cakes to lemon. 

She broke off a piece with the fork holding it up. "It's delicious." Picking up the plate again, Sansa had to move to his side of the table. She held the plate under the fork careful not to drop any crumbs. He opened his mouth wide enough for her to feed him the piece. Just as she brought the fork to his mouth, she pulled it away and popped the piece of lemon cake in her own mouth. 

Jon let out a soft laugh. "Aye, now you don't want to share," he said. 

"Now, you want a piece?" she said teasing him. He looked up at her from the chair reaching for the plate. He took it from her and placed it on the table. To get another bite, Sansa had to reach over him.

"I think you've had enough cake," he said trying to stop her. She shook her head and pursed her lips. This made him smile. Sansa remembered fighting over the last piece of cake with Arya when they were little. He reached for the fork and she held it up out of his reach. He pulled her close to him trying to get at the fork. She let him pull her into his lap as he struggled to take the fork from her. She wouldn't let him have it. His arms wrapped around both sides of her but she pulled the fork close to her chest while he tried to take it from her. 

"No, you can't," she said laughing. 

"Sansa, I just want a taste," he told her holding her tighter. 

"Ok," she said, breathless. "Here, I'll give you a bite this time."

"Promise?" he asked. 

"I promise," she replied using her sweetest sing-songy voice. Sitting on his knee with his hand on the small of her back, she reached for the plate and broke off a large piece with the fork. It was sticky and dripped thick lemon juices on to the plate. Sansa held the fork to his mouth. Jon closed his eyes when he took a bite. She pulled the fork from his mouth slowly. Noticing some sticky crumbs had fallen in his beard, Sansa put the fork down and brushed her finger over the crumbs. The juice stuck to her fingers making them sticky. Jon opened his eyes to see her sucking the stickiness off her finger.  

"You're right it is delicious," he said. Forgetting the fork, he reached for the plate and picked up the last piece of cake. She wanted to chide him for using his hands.  _They were acting like children._

Taking a bite first, he held the last bit to her mouth, she ate it with greed. Her tongue touching his fingertips that were sweet and sticky. She swallowed the piece while he wiped the sweetness from her lips. She opened her mouth slightly letting her tongue catch the last tastes of cake on his fingers. He watched not taking his fingers away from her mouth and never taking his eyes off her lips. She sucked lightly on his thumb, then forefinger, and finally the third finger of his burnt hand. The slight salty taste of his skin mixed with the sweet tartness of the lemon cake. 

Jon handed her his mug of ale to wash down the cake. His hand still on her back, moving up and down. She took the mug from him and his other hand fell to her thigh squeezing it. She swatted the hand away telling him he might get her dress dirty. He smiled and mumbled, "Always the lady."

Sansa felt a hardness growing in his breeches next to her thigh. She stifled a giggle thinking it would be rude to mention it, instead, coming back to her surroundings, the papers on the desk. She had stayed too long, she feared. They were just playing like they did when they were children.  _Time to be children is over,_ she reminded herself. 

"I should return to my rooms," she said placing her hand on his chest giving him a kiss on the cheek. "There will be much to do tomorrow." 

"You should," he agreed, pushing her off his lap as if he too had come back to the serious matters at hand. "I should see to these messages." She walked out of the room her cheeks warm from their silly games and her belly full. 

The next evening, the lords sat in the Great Hall drinking and dining. When the lemon cakes were served, Jon was talking with Lord Glover and the Hornwoods at a long table near the side of the Hall. Sansa remained seated at the high table, a torch lit behind her. She ate her cake with a smile. Sansa could feel Jon's eyes on her as she took small slow bites, licking the fork every so often.  


End file.
